


Days

by Basched



Series: Reflection [12]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High and hurting, Homer Jackson seeks comfort away from the whores.</p><p> </p><p>Song: Days - David Bowie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days

I’m going mad. 

I don’t know what to do.

I could’ve gone to my wife and taken what I needed, but my brain’s not thinking. 

It’s the smoke. 

You don’t think of us as friends, but we do have a lot in common. 

The atrocities we’ve seen, the things we’ve done. The days we’ve experienced. Can we not share this too? What’s one more sin?

Sergeant, I’m in pain. The whores cannot do anything for me, for they aren’t men. 

Soothe me. Hold me. 

Do this for me for all of my days and I’ll owe you.

Big time, Benny.


End file.
